Surréaliste
by Alounet
Summary: Trois jours après leur grande aventure, Bagou demande enfin à Mikey ce qu'il pensait de son premier baiser. Puis, Bagou lui demande d'être son second baiser. Bagou/Mikey. Slash


_**Surréaliste **_

**Disclaimer**: L'auteur ne possède pas les Gonnies (pas plus que moi malheureusement). C'est écrit pour vous faire plaisir et aucun bénéfice ne sera fait à partir de cette oeuvre.

**Pairing**: Mikey / Bagou (Mouth)

**Genre**: Amour / Amitié

**Auteur** : WhereDestiniesMeet17

**Rating**: T

**Résumé**: Trois jours après leur grande aventure, Bagou demande enfin à Mikey ce qu'il pensait de son premier baiser. Puis, Bagou lui demande d'être son second baiser. Bagou/Mikey. Slash

**Note de l'auteur**: Je suis toujours l'une des dernières personnes à arriver dans un fandom. Les reviews et critiques sont les bienvenus !

**Note du traducteur (moi)** : Les Goonies c'est toute mon enfance, donc c'est avec plaisir que je suis allé sur le fandom voir ce qu'il y avait comme fictions et aucune en française ! Je compte bien en écrire une personnelle, mais en attendant, j'ai craqué pour celle ci que j'ai voulu traduire ! Voici le résultat.

* * *

Mikey Walsh était assis sur son perron, regardant les nuages ternes métalliques qui pendaient sur Astoria. Il réfléchissait et repensait à sa grande aventure et aux choses qu'il avait accompli ces derniers jours. Certaines choses plus anodines que d'autres. Ses véritables sentiments envers Bagou étaient parmi ces choses là, ainsi que le baiser qu'il avait partagé avec Andy.

Mais même ce temps d'automne actuel ne pouvait pas briser l'atmosphère surréaliste qui s'était abattu sur la vie de Mikey. Il se sentait tellement heureux d'être assis sur son perron, regardant la pluie tomber. Chaque fois qu'il passait par sa porte d'entrée, il devait se pincer pour vérifier que ça n'était pas un rêve. C'était un soulagement pour lui de voir que tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Après ces nombreux mois passé à s'inquiéter et en espérant un miracle, ce dernier était finalement arrivé. Il ne savait pas comment il devait réagir. Que doit-on faire quand les choses étranges qui vous arrivent disparaissent et qu'on retombe dans la normalité ?

Mikey sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit les pas d'une autre personne derrière lui.

"Hey Mikey", lança Bagou en arrivant derrière lui. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

"Je pense. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

"Je cherche à m'abriter de la pluie. Et toi, à quoi tu penses ?" demanda Bagou en se laissant tomber sur le banc à côté de Mikey. Il se pencha en arrière et se colla contre le bois frais, tout en rapprochant ses genoux contre sa poitrine, laissant tomber de la boue de ses chaussures.

"A ce que ça fait d'être encore ici, au fait que c'est bizarre, d'être toujours un Goonies"

Bagou haussa ses yeux "Faut en parler. Chaque fois que je vais dormir, je pense que je vais me réveiller et me rendre compte que tout ça c'était une hallucination."

"Pareil pour moi".

"Alors, tu pense qu'ils vont nous donner de l'argent en plus ?"

"Bagou" soupira Mikey exaspéré.

"Je demandais juste. C'est dommage" soupira t-il. "Ils sont tellement nombreux à se battre devant ma porte pour avoir une part du trésor".

Mikey ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire devant lui. "Il sont sans doute là pour t'empêcher de trop parler".

Bagou haussa les épaules. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux. Tout le monde veut une part du gâteau. Au fait, tu ne m'as jamais dit ce que tu as ressenti avec ton premier baiser."

Mikey qui avait les yeux fixés sur la pluie constante, le regarda avec surprise. Ses pensées concernant ce baiser et ce que cela lui faisait ressentir juste avant l'arrivée de Bagou étaient toujours dans sa tête. Il ne quittait plus le regard de Bagou. Ce regard si intense. Intense mais aussi teinté d'une légère tristesse.

"Comment tu l'as su ?"

"Je ne suis pas le seul qui parle beaucoup."

Mikey se devait de lui répondre.

"Ce n'était pas mauvais ou un truc du genre. Et puis bon, je n'ai pas beaucoup de point de comparaison. Mikey empêcha Bagou d'ajouter quelque chose en continuant "Je ne sais pas en fait. C'était bien je suppose."

"Ouais", murmura Bagou.

Mikey croisa les yeux de Bagou. Il avait baissé la tête et regardait ses pieds sur le porche, évitant soigneusement le regard de Mikey. Il se tut, absorbé par ses pensées.

Mikey s'inquiétant parce que ce moment présent était juste irréaliste et annonçait un mauvais présage. Bagou qui ne parle plus était le signe d'un mauvais présage tel que l'apocalypse ou quelque chose de semblable et aussi dévastateur.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Bagou bouger. Il tourna le visage pour voir ce que Bagou préparait. C'est à ce moment là que son ami décida de se pencher vers lui et il l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

Les yeux de Mikey ne cachaient pas sa surprise. Il ne pouvait pas s'éloigner, il ne pouvait pas briser ce moment. S'il avait pu être dans la peau d'un autre et voir ce baiser d'une façon extérieure, il aurait vu les choses ainsi. Une simple expérience d'un premier baiser. Mais qui signifiait la fin de quelque chose, et le début d'autre chose. Il se serait vu accentuer son baiser avec Bagou. Il aurait remarqué que Bagou en demandait d'avantage, collant sa langue contre celle de Mikey. Il aurait même pu détecter la tension qui montait chez Bagou lorsqu'il reprenait de temps à autre sa respiration.

Mais Mikey était en train de vivre ce baiser et il ne remarqua rien de tout cela chez Bagou. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que le baiser n'était pas extraordinaire, mais il était bon. C'était différent, étrange et vrai. Le tout bien enveloppé. C'était peut-être juste différent parce que c'était Bagou.

Lorsque Mikey regarda finalement le visage de son ami, il vit l'expression triste sur son visage qui avait éclipsé son naturel jovial. La respiration de Bagou était saccadé. A un moment, Mikey pensa qu'il était en train de faire une crise d'asthme. Mais Bagou reprenait peu à peu contenance, malgré que dans sa poitrine, son cœur battait plus vite encore.

Mikey savait qu'il ressentait ce que provoquait un premier baiser. Mais aussi, que Bagou penserait certainement que cela se reproduirait plus. Mikey ne voulait pas voir les larmes qui manquaient de couler sur les joues de Bagou, malgré que ce dernier soit trop fier pour les laisser couler. Surtout, Mikey voulait garder un bon souvenir de ce baiser.

"Alors, tu me demande pas ce que j'ai pensé de mon second baiser ?"

Bagou s'agita de nouveau, quittant des yeux la mangeoire à oiseaux qui pendait sur le porche. Les yeux de Bagou se levèrent le long de Mikey pour finalement se poser sur son visage "Qu'est-ce que t'as pensé de ton deuxième baiser ?" demanda hésitant Bagou.

Mikey souriait "J'ai adoré ça".

Bagou souriait à son tour, et demanda les yeux brillants "Tu en veux un autre ?"

Mikey ne répondit pas. Il n'en eut pas vraiment le temps vu que Bagou l'embrassait déjà de nouveau.


End file.
